


A New Home

by PinkGlitterDragon



Series: SpideyPool Universe 684 [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO dynamics, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Caring Wade, Knotting, Loving Wade, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assult, Separation Anxiety, Spideypool - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Wade Wilson, Traumatized Peter, needy peter, past rape of a minor, spideypool-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGlitterDragon/pseuds/PinkGlitterDragon
Summary: Wade and Peter move into their new home.





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please read a very important authors Note regarding the fate of my works, both fanfiction and original. The note is posted on my blog so I don’t receive another unfair ban from AO3. https://pinkglitterdragon.wordpress.com/authors-note

A New Home

 

***

 

“That the last of it?” Peter asked.

 

“Yep, all moved in” The man cheered as he set down the last of the boxes.

 

“Do I even want to know whats in those 20 something boxes with the skulls drawn on them?” The teen questioned, warily looking in the direction of one of the spare bedrooms.

 

“Probably not” Wade deadpanned.

 

“Wade, they aren't gonna blow up or anything are they?” The teen groaned with exasperation. The last thing he needed was for their new apartment to get blown sky high.

 

“No, no, no of course not... well probably not” The alpha rambled hastily.

 

“Wade” The teen shirked, “I thought we agreed no explosives in the apartment”

 

{Awww look how cute he is when he's all worked up}

 

[It's kinda hot when he yells at us]

 

“I'm kidding Petey, relax, nothing is gonna go boom, all my explosives are safely tucked away elsewhere, now come over here and sit down, you haven't taken a break all day” The man urged patting the cushion beside him.

 

“I need to at least finish up in the bedroom first or we won't have any place to sleep tonight” The omega protested.

 

“I've already taken care of setting up the bed and the food should be here any minute, now come sit down before you hurt yourself, you still aren't 100% yet” The merc insisted.

 

“Oh alright, there, are you happy now” He huffed sitting down next to his mate on the couch.

 

“Very” The man answered nuzzling into brown hair and inhaling the intoxicating scent as his omega relaxed against him.”You know there's no hurry, we can unpack slowly, it doesn't all have to be done tonight”

 

“I know, it's just...” The teen hesitated.

 

“Go on, just what?” He urged, sometimes he had to push his little mate before he would finally come out with what was on his mind. The kid was way too reserved about some things.

 

“Oh its stupid, I just want to hurry up and make this place a home for us” Peter confessed.,

 

{Oh home, that sounds so nice}

 

[Sap]

 

{Stuff it, you know you like it too}

 

[… I plead the fifth]

 

{Ha}

 

The merc snorted and earned himself an angry, offended glare from his mate, “Baby boy as along as we're together it's a home, no matter where we are” He reassured the boy.

 

“I never thought of it that way” The omega wondered. His aunt and uncles place home he had ever known, he had never thought about why, whether it was the place or the people. He cried the day he had to move out and sell it. But here it just didn't feel that way, not yet.

 

{Ah, look at him chew his little lip, so cute, hug him}

 

[He sure worries a lot]

 

The intercom buzzed a minute later, interrupting their quiet moment “That must be the food, I'll go... ack” Peter yelped as he was pulled back against the couch.

 

“Stay... I'll go take care of it” The anti-hero instructed. Wade pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head, grabbed his wallet from table near the front entrance where he had thrown it earlier and slipped out the door.

 

Peter rolled his eyes, smiling fondly, he didn't mind being bossed around every once in a while. Wade only felt the need when he was really worried, the rest of the time he never tried to tell the young hero what to do or think. The alpha liked taking care of him and he was really good at caring for others, when he wanted to that is.

 

Wade walked back in with his arms full of bags, plopping them down on the coffee table. There was enough to feed an army or two really hungry super humans. He looked at one of the walls and frowned.

 

“What's wrong?” The brunette asked.

 

“The tv isn't hooked up yet” The man groaned looking longingly at the large flat screen leaning against the wall.

 

Peter snorted, “Well we could just talk” He offered.

 

“You are a glutton for punishment baby boy, don't I talk all the time as it is, I think you'd be sick of it by now” Wade chuckled.

 

“Not really, I like hearing you talk, but if you really aren't in the mood...” Peter replied.

 

“Oh baby I'm always in the mood” The man joked.

 

“To talk I mean” The young hero added rolling his eyes again.

 

“That too” He teased.

 

“We could always watch a movie on my laptop” The teen suggested.

 

“Good idea, You unpack the food and I’ll start one up” The man agreed, grabbing the computer.

 

“Fine but Wade, no horror, I'd like to actually sleep tonight” Peter shuddered, he saw enough horrors in his every day life, he didn’t need to watch more.

 

“No horror, got it” The merc repeated, browsing through the movie app.

 

{sigh, now he won't cling to us}

 

“Alright, action then, Divergent?” The merc asked.

 

“Works for me” The teen answered, unpacking the last of the food containers.

 

***

 

A few minutes into the movie and Peter's eyes were already heavy and drooping, his movements getting more and more uncoordinated as he continued to try and feed himself, dropping more than he actually got into his mouth. He fought against his sleepiness as long and as hard as he could, but mere moments later he slumped over unconscious against his alpha.

 

Wade watched silently as his omega nodded off, finally losing the battle with his exhaustion. The box of rice slipped from his hands and the mans quick reflexes were the only thing keeping it from hitting the floor. He had watched all day as his little mate had over exerted himself. It had only been a week since his heat had ended and his body was still in the process of healing itself. He had tried to convince Peter to wait a few more days, but the omega wouldn’t hear it, insisting they move in right away. So he had watched carefully as the boy ran himself ragged, nitpicking at every little detail, insisting everything be done just right. He knew the teen's anxiety and self doubt was fueling his behavior so he gave in and agreed, knowing it was what the teen needed.

 

He stood, walking to the bedroom he carefully placed the omega down on the bed, slipping in beside him. The lithe body curled into him, sighing happily, fast asleep in the mans arms.

***

 

Wade inwardly groaned as his brain came online, mentally noting to make one of the first orders of business for the day hanging the curtains in the room, the sun was practically blinding through the large windows. He yawned, glancing at the clock, a little after ten, time to get up. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping omega next to him. He padded through the apartment to the kitchen, if he hurried he should have just enough time to make breakfast before Petey realized he was missing and woke up.

 

He shook his head as he pulled ingredients from the cabinets and fridge, it was so surreal, he had never once imagined he would have this kind of life, so domestic. It was nice in ways he could never have thought possible, having someone all his own to take care of and protect. He had just poured the last of the pancakes in the pan to cook when he heard his omega sleepily call out “Wade” from the living room. “In the kitchen” He called back.

 

Peter stepped into the kitchen half asleep and yawning. He was quite a delicious sight, his brown hair sleep mussed and sticking up in all directions, the neck of his overlarge shirt slipping off one shoulder and the hem stopping mid thigh, hiding his short, tight boxers and leaving his legs completely bare.

 

{Yummy}

 

[You can say that again]

 

“Those smell so good” The teen mumbled climbing up on one of the kitchen stools.

 

“Fluffy golden stacks of heaven” The merc answered sliding a plate in front of his mate.

 

“Oh” Peter moaned as he chewed, they tasted as good as they looked and smelled, maybe even better.

 

“Good?” The man asked smirking.

 

“I'll say, but you didn't have to make breakfast, you should have just woken me up”

 

The merc was confused, “Why would I wake you up?” The alpha asked scrunching his brows together.

 

“Well, I… cause I'm your omega, I'm suppose to do stuff like this” Peter tried, maybe the man didn't know as much about omega's as he had thought.

 

Wade froze, fork halfway to his mouth, syrup dripping back onto the plate as his food was left suspended in air, the kid couldn't be serious. “Wait hold up, you think I expect you to cook for me just because you're an omega?” He asked incredulously, setting down his fork.

 

“Well, yeah, that's an omega's job, being all domestic and stuff” He answered, even he knew that much. He did hope the man wouldn't want him to quit being spider-man though, he wasn't ready to give that up.

 

“I see, so you're what, my housewife now, stay home, cook clean, satisfy my needs, raise the youngin's?” The alpha replied sarcastically.

 

“I… well... if, if that's what you want” He answered, why was the man getting upset all of a sudden.

 

“What I want… Peter have you lost your mind! I didn't mate with you to keep you here like some slave” The merc huffed.

 

“I-I didn't mean it like that” Peter tried t correct.

 

“Yes you did, you thought I was gonna l locked you up and use you just cause you're an omega” The alpha chastised.

 

[Doesn't sound like such a bad idea to me]

 

{We are not making our Spidey a sex slave}

 

[Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch, it was just a thought]

 

“I don't understand why you're so upset, isn't that what omega's are suppose to do, I'm just trying to be a good mate for you” The teen defended.

 

“Peter that's not how any omega should ever be treated and if they are it's abuse” The man stated matter of factually.

 

“Steve cooks for Tony” The teen rebuked.

 

“That's because the last time flyboy tried to cook he almost burned the tower down, in the interest of public safety he's forbidden from cooking again, It's got nothing to do with cap being an omega. Widow, Barnes and Coulson cook too, they all switch off” The man informed him.

 

“Really?!?!?!… I-I didn't know that… I'm sorry, I” Peter quickly apologized. Just great he was already sticking his foot in his mouth and angering his mate.

 

Wade sighed, he could feel the growing worry and anxiety building through the bond the more worked up his mate got. How in all the time he had known the kid had he never noticed just how insecure he was. He rose, dropping his plate in the sink before heading out of the room, he paused long enough to drop a kiss on the brunette's hair, muttering a “finish your breakfast” before he left.

 

***

 

Peter reluctantly finished the last bit of his food, it settled heavy in his stomach. Setting his dishes into the sink with the others there, he decided they could wait till later, so he went in search of his mate. He found the man on their bed, his back casually leaning against the headboard as he tapped away on on his phone, not even looking up as the teen entered. The room was darker now, the curtains, the curtains had been hung, that was what was different.

 

Peter approached the bed still not getting a reaction from his alpha and his stomach tightened with dread, was his mate angry enough to just completely ignore him. He crawled over the bed, snuggling up against the man, lips kissing the alpha's neck.

 

“What are you doing?” The man asked, finally looking up to cock a questioning bare brow at his mate antics.

 

“I'm sorry” The brunette apologized, “I never meant to imply you were planning on making me be your slave or anything like that Wade, I know you wouldn't do something like that” he explained.

 

“Do you, cause you didn't sound so sure of that a few minutes ago?” The man countered watching as his omega cringed at his words.

 

“Y-yes, I know, I do, I just, I'm just a little anxious right now, everything's so different, so uncertain, I don't know how I’m suppose to react to it all yet, you might have to be a little patient with me, not that you haven't already been more than patient, you've been amazing, most alpha's wouldn't have... I'm trying to be a good mate, I really am” Peter rambled, begging for his mate to forgive him, to not to be upset with him, while he tried to figure out what his new place in the world was.

 

“Peter don't be stupid, you already are a good mate, the best” The man assured him.

 

Peter knew its wasn't true, he's wasn't a good mate, at least not yet, he was needy and scared, craving contact, but still hesitant to get too intimate, too traumatized by his past to completely relax, even with the man he trusted more than anyone else. His fears were carved into his very soul, but his mate deserved better than that. Slowly he climbed on top of the man, watching his mate's expression turn to shock and unsure arousal. He hoped his own expression didn't show his own nervousness.

 

“Peter?” The alpha questioned, “Peter there's no need for you to push yourself” He added, he didn't want the teen feeling pressured.

 

“I Know, I want to do this” And he did, as much as he was afraid, a big part of him wanted this as well.

 

“You sure?” The man asked again.

 

“Yeah, I'm sure Wade” He answered sounding a little more confident this time.

 

“Well in that case, come here baby boy” Wade purred, pulling the lithe body down to kiss pink lips and grind up against him.

 

Peter moaned, melting against the larger body, gasping as the man suddenly flipped them over so that he was under the muscular body. He peered up at his mate wide eyed and breathing a little harder.

 

“You okay Baby boy?” The man asked.

 

“Yeah” The teen answered, turning his head to the side, baring his neck in invitation, he smirked at the noise his alpha made, moaning when hot lips attach themselves to his throat, licking and sucking, marking him with love bites.

 

Wade pulled back gazing over his mate, Peter was flushed and dazed, his overly large clothes making him look smaller and more vulnerable than he already was. He was unbelievably cute, a fest for the eyes and a major turn on. “Keep the shirt on” He whispered huskily in the omega's ear, earning himself a moan and a look of confusion.

 

The anti-hero moved to the bond mark, mouth closing over it sucking at the flesh, the teen shrieked and shuddered beneath him, the mark would always be wonderfully sensitive to his touch and only his touch. His hand slipped under the shirt, finding one of the hidden buds, he twisted it and Peter was moaning again.

 

Moving his hands down to the waistband of the boxers he carefully slid them off. The omega's half hard member twitching against the cool air. He gave a quick peck to the brunette's nose before sliding down between pale legs, his tongue darting out to lick the inside of a quivering thigh. The teen was getting harder with every touch. Wade licked his lips, no time like the present and in one swift movement he swallowed the omega right down to the hilt.

 

Peter screamed, his back arching off the bed as his member was suddenly engulfed in hot wet heat. He squirmed and twitched and writhed, it was like nothing he had ever felt before, “Wade” he cried.

 

Wade bobbed his head. Tongue swirling the now fully hardened appendage. He probed the slit, the tip of his tongue pushing in, he felt the omega shudder beneath him. He pulled off, looking up, the teen was panting, brown doe eyes glazed over, hands fisting the sheets, the oversized shirt pushed up across his abdomen. The alpha leaned down, kissing one knee as he slid his hands up the inside of slender thighs spreading them apart even further. His finger slid between cheeks and traced the pink pucker, Peter's hole clenching and unclenching as slick dribbled out of it.

 

The omega whimpered, this would be the first time out of heat they had had sex and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't help the anxiety he felt clawing at his chest, you don't just magically get over trauma like his.

 

“Still okay Petey?” The man questioned.

 

“Y-yeah” The brunette answered unconvincingly.

 

The man paused, finger still pressing against the tight ring, “Anytime you need to stop, just say so, you understand?” Wade stressed, he would never force his mate if he wasn't sure.

 

“I- I, hnnn, understand, I'm f-fine, don't stop” Peter assured him, actually he needed more, the finger touching his hole was driving him mad.

 

The finger probed a little, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. The teens hips bucked, “Wade” he shouted. It pulled back and pushed in a little deeper, the alpha taking his time, slow and careful. A second finger joined in. “Wade more, hurry” Peter begged.

 

“Not yet baby, gotta make sure you're good and ready” The alpha smirked, he was enjoying watching his mate come undone on his fingers alone. He slipped in a third, loving the moan he received in return. Pale thighs glistened with oozing slick, the omega was drenched.

 

He pulled his hand free, his mate groaning in displeasure at being empty. The anti-hero moved up the bed, pulling the teens arms around his neck “Ready?” The man asked.

 

“Yes” Peter whined back.

 

Wade guided his cock to the omega's hole, lining up and thrusting in before the brunette had a chance to tense up. It felt like pure heaven sinking into such tight wet heat, the walls fluttering around him, massaging his hard flesh. “It feels so good inside you” He purred.

 

“So big” Peter groaned, hot breath tickling the alpha's ear.

 

The alpha remained motionless. Even after all they had done during his heat Peter remained impossibly tight, his healing factor no doubt playing a large part in that. he would most likely always need extra time and care to adjust. His cue came when the brunette moved his hips, barley a twitch but enough. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in just as slowly, over and over again. Nails dug into his back, crescent shaped indents disappearing as quickly as they formed.

 

Peter was going mad. There was no other way to describe, the tortuously slow movements of his alpha. The man could be so gentle when he wanted to be and so rough when he didn't. “Wade” He whined. He was quivering now, his body desperate for more.

 

Wade sped up his thrusts, his little mate was in need. He thrust faster, rougher, the body beneath him forced back and forth in the sheets. The Omega tightened around him, screaming out his name, jerking and twitching as orgasm ripped through his body,

pulling him over the edge as well. Another scream and another orgasm from the teen as the alpha's knot swelled and locked them together. He held on as they rocked together, the omega in his arms was limp and shaking, he could tell it wasn't just from exhuastion though and that worried him. The whimpering started a moment later, small breathless sounds.

 

He tried to pull back, he needed to check his mate over, but the arms around his neck tightened and he whimpered even louder “Petey whats wrong?” He asked.

 

“Intense” The was the only word Peter could mumble, his two orgasm's were still sending shock-waves through him, drawn out far longer than normal, his body was hyper sensitive, pain and pleasure whirling within him.

 

“Okay, it's okay, it'll die down in a minute, just try to relax” The alpha cooed. He could feel the fear building in the teen with each passing moment. “Here, I'm gonna move us, so we can both lay down comfortably” He soothed, gingerly shifting them down on their sides. They would be locked together for some time still, so they might as well get comfortable.

 

Peter's skin prickled with goosebumps as the sweat dried from his skin. His harsh breathing and rapid pulse slowed, he was calmer now, but still a little euphoric. He opened his eyes to see his mate watching him with concern and love.

 

“You sure you're okay?” The alpha asked.

 

“I'm fine” He answered, smiling shyly. He could feel where they're were still connected and every inch of the hard flesh within him, and no matter how it was, it felt right, like this is exactly where he belonged. He hoped his body would adjust to it in time.

 

“Uh huh, how about you stop being so stubborn and try being honest, it still hurts doesn't it, and before you answer you might want to remember we have this little thing called a bond” The alpha reminded him.

 

“Oh right... okay so it still hurts a little, but its not that big a deal” He answered sheepishly.

 

“Of course it's a big deal, you're suppose to tell me these things Peter” The merc admonished, sighing. “We're going to be stuck like this for awhile, you should get some rest” he encouraged stroking the teens cheek.

 

Peter hummed in agreement, he was feeling very sleepy maybe a nap wouldn't hurt. “Talk to me Wade” He mumbled.

 

“About what?” The man asked.

 

“Anything” The omega yawned, “it doesn't matter, I just want to hear your voice”

 

“Whatever you want Baby boy” The man replied, holding the omega a little closer.

 

Peter closed his eyes and relaxed into the embrace as the man talked, chattering about this and that, he drifted, being lolled to sleep by the sound of his mates voice, he'd finally found what he needed, safety, love comfort...

 

He'd finally found home.

 

The End... For Now!

 

 


End file.
